


Curious Rey I.

by Lizzy_69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Curiosity, Curiousity, DameRey, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Love, Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_69/pseuds/Lizzy_69
Summary: After The rise of the Skywalker movie, Rey managed to live her life. She finally have time for herself, thinking about love and sex and Poe Dameron helped her to figure it out how to manage these things. They do not even suspect what it brings to them.
Relationships: Damerey - Relationship, Love - Relationship, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Curious Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It happened after The Rise of the Skywalker storyline. I saw the movie and think about how she would continue her life afterwards.

Rey was curious about sex. She heard little stories, jokes, lot’s of people talk about it. Some of them said it’s the most enjoyable thing in the world, but a few of them said how much they suffer from it. Rey never tried it and couldn’t imagine how could it be so divisive. Her best friends were men, so she didn’t want to ask them, it felt too embarrassing.

Firstly she asked Rose about it.

“ Can I have a question? “ – asked Rey.

“Yes, of course, anything. “. – smiled Rose kindly.

It sounded so good, so Rey couldn’t miss the chance.

“Have you ever have a boyfriend? “ – she looked curiously at Rose and almost smiled a bit.

“Umm… yes, once. But why do you ask that? I… I won’t…- Rose get confused and tried to resist.

“I just want to know more about sex. I’m not suspect you about anything. “ – she know Rose had close relationship with Finn, and didn’t want to harass her about that.

“Oh, I see”. – Rose calmed down a bit and blushed. – “You know, I don’t know a lot about…it. “

“Oh, so you are virgin too. “- it made her a little relieved.

Rey was a bit disappointed despite of this. She started to walk in the direction of the X-wings. As she walked pass by them, heard an interesting conversation between the boys, while they repaired their ships. She get around to saw who is telling that. It wont be a surprise, when finally figure it out. Poe and some other pilot’s joked. Finn stood not so far from them, looked confused. Rey come up with an idea. Walked behind the X-wings and sat on some boxes, wanted to listen to them. It encouraged her to hear about sex. Her pulse risen and felt a very strange feeling between her legs. Poe talk about his adventures with girls and the others laugh or take notes and said more stories.

Her imagination run wild and blushed. She got attentive to the approaching steps. Finn appeared and take a step back when saw Rey as sitting on boxes in on the other side of the ships. She waved urgently to come closer.

“What are you doing here?”- asked and lowered his voice.

“I was just too curious. “ – explained Rey.

“About what?”- wrinkled his eyebrows.

“About…”- she didn’t want to talk about it.

“About Poe?”

“No! “ – protested fiercely. – “ About sex. I hear they talking about that, and just… I was too curious. “- and smiled slightly. “Maybe you can tell me about it?”

“Sorry, but I can’t. I don’t know too much about it either. “ – shook his head. “Sex was forbidden to a stormtrooper, emotions are weakness to the first order.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry”. –she smiled sadly.

“Maybe you should ask Poe, he looked expert in that matter.”

“Oh… it’s not so important, just I found it interesting. “

After that conversation Rey come up with a new idea. Instead of ask directly Poe, she started to follow him and sneaking around for more stories. It was much more exciting to hide than stand directly in front of him. Rey changed a bit after she come back, wanted to accept her dark side and sometimes she gave in to temptation.

There were days when Poe just told about the new times and fights in distant planets, but other days he mentioned about his journeys too. These days were the most satisfying things Rey had ever experienced. Weeks passed and apparently Poe didn’t noticed anything.

But in one morning when Rey leaved her room Poe stood next to the wall holding hands.

“Hi” – greeted Rey and smiled innocently.

“Do you want something from me?” - he smiled cynically.

Rey get excited and tried to hide her feelings.

“Because always I looked back, you did something near me.” – he enjoyed that situation really.

“Maybe you were around me. “ – Rey answered back.

“I know that look, you wanted something. “ - laughed Poe. “ What would it be?”

“I just like to hear your stories.” – Rey straightened, but she was already smiling.

“Oh, my stories about flying or about women?” – he leaned against the wall and examined Rey.

“The second on”

“I was sure about that. What’s your interest? I can tell you lot’s of things. Meet me at the bar at evening, and we could discass it.”

“Okay.” – nodded Rey and was so excited, it was nothing compared to recent events, but she was relieved that she could finally talk to someone about it.

Rey found Poe at the bar when arrived, she go straight to him and sit next to him.

“Can I have a seat?”- and didn’t waited for answear just sat down.

“Oh, Hello!”- Poe surprised a bit. “I was afraid you won’t come.” – Rey senced he speaking the truth.

“I’m here. “

“So what’s the big deal? “

Rey took a big breath and looked straight into Poe’s eyes.

“I want to know more about sex.”

Poe surprised and looked around, but no one noticed their conversation.

“Okay. What do you wanna know? “

Rey calmed down too, it was a way easier that Poe wasn’t freaked out.

“To be honest, I don’t know too much. “ at that point she blushed. “Especially nothing.”

“Okay, I’m not a teacher of biology, so just ask and I tried to answer with my best knowledge. But first, can I order you a drink? “ – and waved to the bartender.

He come closer and took the order. After he leaved they continue talking.

“I heard it’s the most enjoyable thing in the world, but some people said it’s terrible. I don’t understand that.”

“It depend on who do you with and want it or not. It’s a bit different for women than men. Those women who said it’s suffering, might be with the wrong man or doesn’t even want it. Yes, rather the last one.

“Okay.” Rey eyes sparkle with curiosity and her blood run fast trough her veins. “But how do you know that, you are with the right one?”

Poe smiled and take a swig from his cup, amused by Rey’s reaction.

“You really don’t know much. “ he leaned closer. “So you never touched yourself?”

At that moment the bartender arrived and took Rey’s drink in front of her. They separated a bit, but just for a moment than Rey looked back to Poe.

“No, should I?” and drank a sip.

“Yes, If you want to know… so if you want to enjoy it, you should know yourself.” Poe turned back to the bar and thought a bit. “Who is the lucky one?” – he smiled but inside envy burned him.

“What?” Rey surprised and risen her eyebrows.

“The lucky guy, you want to go out? I think you won’t ask it without a reason?”

“NO! I just wanted to know more. I’m 20 now and still felt weird when someone speak about that, and after the First Order failed, and I’m not starving on Jakku, I thought I could pay attention to myself a bit.” – this feeling burst out of her.

Rey felt that way for a long time, but earlier were much more important things than deal with herself. Her life was suffering on Jakku between life and death, after she had to fight and deal with a responsibility she was not prepared for.

“Okay, okay I get it. “ nodded Poe. “So there is no one. “

“It’s more difficult than I thought. “ Rey lowered her head, she was never expert about emotions.

“Hey, it’s not difficult, it’s the easiest thing in the world, you only need you instincts.” – he took his hand on Rey’s thighs.

Rey noticed it, blushed even more and laughed in confusion. Poe take a deep breath and drank the rest of his drink. Than leaned close to Rey to whispers something to her.

“If you want, I can help you figure it out.” –and smiled irresistibly.

Rey felt his warm breath on her skin and felt that unknown feeling again between her legs.

“Do you offering yourself to me?” – laughed and drink another sip.

“No, you offered yourself first.” – Poe laughed too and wanted to hide his embarrassment.

“Go out, I want to fresh my head”. answered Rey and get up.

Poe followed her, he wasn’t sure where their conversation was going, but he liked Rey. She was their last hope, the last jedi, a hero, a fearless women, and above all she was beautiful. Sometimes he thought of Rey as a competitor. She was a great pilot even better than him, but he explained this with the sense of Force. They always fight with each other about responsibility and about a greater plan, but he known it was because they admired each other. Until now Rey was distant and reachless to him, but now he got a chance to get closer to her. So Poe warned himself not mess it.

Meanwhile Rey thought similar things too. She was sure, if she wanted she could seduce him, but it wasn’t her plan. She always found him attractive, but there were a war and lot of loss, she couldn't afford to be too attached to anyone. But after she lost Ben Solo, after finally bringing him back to the light side, it was a totally loss. Rey still mourned him a bit, but at the same time felt relief and peace. Ben Solo finally was freed from suffering, and she clung to it for peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it 😀


	2. Rey's joyfull adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron promised Rey he will help her to figure out her sexual desires. And Rey make up her mind to take advantage of it.

After they got out, Rey looked up the sky. Poe stepped next to her and looked up too.

“You know, they were all with me. “ said in a thoughtful voice. “The all jedi. I think about it a lot. Can’t get rid of the thought I have to live worthy of them.”

Poe took his hand on Rey’s shoulder for support.

“You know, I’m so alone.” – she almost cried. “I had lost too many people, who were close to my heart. “

“I know, don’t pass a day without thinking about them. It’s a terrible loss for all of us. But their sacrifice was not meaningless. There is a new and free galaxy in front of us, now it’s our responsibility to make the right choices.” – Poe smiled at Rey and put his hand around her.

“Leia was right about you. “ – Rey nodded and rest her head on his chest.

“About what?”

“Appointed you her successor.”

Rey raised her head and looked into Poe’s eyes. Their noses almost touched. They had never been so close to each other. Poe hesitated a bit but Rey overtake him and kissed him. Rey couldn’t help but think about her first kiss with Ben. But this was very different. Now she won’t be confused and for the first time in her life there was no doubt, just pure happiness.

Rey felt his lips so smooth and sweet, she never thought their kiss could be as enjoyable as it was. Than she smiled at Poe, he touched her face and smiled too. They said nothing. Just look into each others eyes and kissed again. This moment was magical.

Poe didn’t want to go back to the base, he wanted it to last forever. He couldn’t imagine it could be so wonderful. War and anxiety surrounded him in his whole life, but not that was over. He can’t even believe it.

“I think we should go back, it’s getting late, and tomorrow I have to go to the Tatooine.” – said Rey suddenly.

“But you come back? Won’t you? “ – asked Poe and looked worried.

“Yes, sure. Where can I go? “ – she laughed and kissed him again. “ And we have a mission together.”

“ All right, I will be waiting for you, but won’t be late cause I will find someone else.” – he teased Rey.

Rey just laughed and walked back to the base.

Tomorrow she really left to the Tatooine and took Luke and Leia’s lightsaber too. At that time Poe get some bad news about distant Resistant bases. A few First Order Finalizer remained and still distracted innocent planets.

It was evening when Rey come back, Poe and Finn worried about her. They didn’t want to let her go alone but she was too stubborn and wouldn’t accept any companion. When the Millennium Falcon arrived both of them hurried to greeted her.

Rey was happy and held a new lightsaber in her hand. BB-8 was next to her.

“You are late.” – started Poe and stepped a bit closer to Rey as usual.

“I don’t need your permission.” – Rey got angry and put away her lightsaber.

During BB-8 beeped something, but no one was paying attention.

“We got bad news, about some First Order Finalizer. I was worried about you.” – said Finn and looked on her lightsaber. “Is it a new one?” – asked immediately.

“Yes, I made it today, it bright yellow. “ – and she activated excitedly.

BB-8 beeped again happily and rolled to Poe’s leg.

Poe looked on the lightsaber confused. BB-8 rolled even harder to attracts attention.

“There was a problem with the other ones? Uh… BB-8, what’s wrong?” – he crouched to the little droid.  
Rey just shook her head and headed back to the base. Everything was just the same, and in some ways she felt it right. It would be weird if she and Poe acted like a couple, they weren’t and now she was

happy with they were completely satisfied with where they were now.

Finn caught up with Rey.

“Can you teach me some technics?” – asked her and desperately looked on her lightsaber.

“Do you want to learn from me?” – Rey almost jumped in her excitement.

“Yes, I think I’m senses the Force too.” – he nodded happily.

Rey closed her eyes and tried to sensed it. She really felt a faint flame in him.

“All right. I accept you as my… hm. “ she stopped for a minute and thought about the right world, maybe she could named him as a padawan?

Poe also caught up with them and tried to calm down. BB-8 just followed him and beeped without stopping.

“Did you find something on Tattooine?”

“Yes, I find myself.” – Rey almost shined, she straightened and stopped for a moment. “Now you should call me as Rey Skywalker.”

“Skywalker!!???” – the two of them said it at the same time and tasted it.

Poe wasn’t as surprised as Finn, from their conversation last night, he understand her decision.

“I’m happy you found peace on Tatooine.” –said Poe and smiled at the first time since Rey come back.

She smiled back and at that time Finn felt he missed something. Just looked on them confused.

“I think it’s late.” – said Rey suddenly and looked at the boys. “I go to sleep. Have a nice evening. Lot’s of thing happened today.”

They said goodbye and went on their own way. Rey went straight into her room, and put down her stuff. Had a shower then left her room. She make up her mind and was certain about one thing. Soon arrived to a metallic door and knocked. There were silence for a while than Poe opened the door, he wear only a towel around his waist, he just skipped shower to open the door.

“Rey?” – he looked surprised and stand still at the doorway. “OH, come in.” – and stood away.

Rey can’t take her eyes of his naked chest. His skin was almost wet because of the shower. She was amused by his muscular body. Poe noticed that and laughed confused.  
"I dress up, wait a minute." – said and go back to the shower.

During Poe returned Rey looked around in his room, there weren’t too much personal stuff, just lot’s of pilot uniforms everywhere.

“ Sorry for the mess, I didn’t expected a guest.” – he walked around already dressed, and tried to collect his clothes. “Take a seat.”

Rey sat down and looked at Poe. Suddenly BB-8 rolled in front of her from a corner and beeped happily.  
“ Hello BB-8. You sleep with that horrible man?”- she just joked.

“I’m not horrible. Just worried about you. “  
Rey adjusted something on BB-8.

“But we aren’t a couple, you know that.”

“Yes, but you are one of my best friends, It’s not forbidden to worry about my friends.”

BB-8 beeped again and rolled excitedly.

“Yes, I know. I just love when he explaining.” and smiled widely.

She rose and stepped in front of Poe. He was a bit nerves still.

“I’m just kidding.” – Rey looked in his eyes and smiled sweetly.

Poe couldn’t resist more and kissed Rey. Pulled her closer and sucked Rey's delicious scent. BB-8 beeped sharply and take a round around them.

“You switch him or I switch him?” – asked Poe and still held her between his arms.

Rey unfolded from the hug and crouched to BB-8.

“Sorry BB-8, but you should be sleeping a bit. Don’t be mad at us.” – and touched the little droids side to switch him off for a while.

“So why do you come to me? Is it your curiosity or me?” – Poe smiled and he tilted his head to the left.

Rey grinned and stepped closer. She didn’t want to tell him but it was now more about him than curiosity.

“I think you know it already.”

“But I would like to hear it, you too curious women.” –he stepped and pulled her closer.

Poe kissed on the side of her neck and pushed his hand lower and reached her bottom. Rey blushed and found a way under his shirt to touch his skin with her fingertips. It was all he needed, in a clever move he took her on his lap and walked to the bed with her. Rey laughed in surprise and put her hand on Poe’s face. He took Rey on the bed and leans over her. It was a very intimate moment.

“I wanted to tell you, not took back your clothes.” – said Rey immediately.

“Now you have to take it off.”

Rey reached out her arms and pull the shirt over his head than ran her hands over his chest. Her hands journeyed lower, touching his hipbones before settling on his belt.

“Do you really want it?” – Poe asked and looked in her eyes with a curious look.

“Yes.” – she nodded. “I really want it.”

“I’m happy to hear it.” – he smiled cunningly, and knees between her thighs.

One of his hand moved to her breasts and touched gently. Rey moaned immediately and closed her eyes. He continued and lower to her belly, kissed her skin once gently than more passionate. Rey reached out and tried to pull her shirt off. Poe helped her and pulled over her head. Rey wasn’t wear bra, just a silk material around her breasts knotted on the left side. Poe untied it immediately, her breasts were already bare and completely naked, he kissed one of them and sucked her nipple a bit. Rey moaned and raised her back a bit.

“That’s wonderful.” – she said surprised as discovered Poe did a miracle with her body.

“I know.” – he went to her left nipple and take it on his mouth too, during his hand wondered around her thighs than touched her between her legs.  
Rey surprised a bit but didn’t stopped him.

“I will take your pants off.” – he looked into her eyes for permission.

Rey just nodded than kissed him as never before. Pulled Poe closer and run her fingers along his back than release him. Poe took a step back and took off her pants with her panties too. She blushed and giggled. He won’t hesitate, kissed her thighs firstly on the outer side than the inner side. His hand tapping her other thigh and draw little circles on it than slide his hand between her legs and found her hot spot. Her breathing picked up as he worked her clit.

Rey started to moan again and clutched the blanket. He smiled satisfied than kissed her belly and went up, still spoil her with his fingers. She started panting as joy runs through her body from top to toe. Her hips twitches a bit as her orgasm comes. A big joyfull moan burst out of her mouth and tense her back than fall back to the bed. She still panting a bit and opened her eyes. Poe layed next to her and smiled.

“You are a magician.” – said Rey and smiled back, her face shine of happiness.

“Oh, come on. I told you.”- he laughed and kissed her, than laid down on a pillow.

“And that’s all? I thought, you know, we will have sex?” – Rey complained.

“Not this time.” – Poe shook his head.

He rest his head on a pillow and looked at her. He felt more about her than thought earlier. Now to make her happy was more important to him, than his needs. Maybe love starts here, he thought.

Rey was happier than ever before. It was a different kind of happiness. Not that kind of she felt when they win against the Last Order. It was calmness and satisfaction. She was still totally naked but didn’t bothered her any more. It was natural and releasing.

“But the next time.” – started Rey but Poe stopped her.

“If you want it that badly, we will have sex, but I warned you, the first time always hurt and you will bleeding a bit.”

“Really?” – Rey rose her voice.

“Yes.” – Poe shook his head with an affected seriousness.

“You are joking, wont you?” – Rey poked his shoulder.

“No, I’m not. So that’s why I wanted it first like that. I didn’t want to frighten you.”- said Poe and giggled.

Rey nodded and collected her clothes in silence. Dressed up than lay back.

“Can I stay for the night?” – she asked calmly.

“Yes, of course. You can use my bathroom. “

“Thanks.” – Rey get up than kneeled before BB-8, switched on carefully.

BB-8 beeped discontentedly.

“I know, sorry for the former, but I had to.”

BB-8 rolled forward and backward impatiently. Rey straightened and walked into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe are stubborn too but deep in their heart they really need someone to belong and that could change everything 😀


	3. Reveal the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe started to get together. He had a surprise to her. Will she be happy?
> 
> At the same time Finn got a mission, to be the man who always wanted to be.

Sleeping together was lass weird than woke up with someone.

Rey slept well, she won’t woke up even once.

Despite Poe fall asleep hardly, dreams won’t come to his eyes. He watched Rey sleeping. He wasn’t brave enough to hug her, just laid a bit further. He never thought about love or relationships, he always lived a dangerous since he was a teen and won’t have that luxury to maintain a real relationship. He still wasn’t sure about his capability for one. Poe know Rey should felt the same. They past were too similar, maybe that was the reason why he felt like that. After he finally fall asleep, dreamed about X-wings and fights as always.

In the morning Rey woke up to BB-8 beeping. The little droid rolled around the bed and almost looked jealous, but Rey wasn’t sure to which one of them.

“BB-8, no!” Poe wake up too and rubber his eyes. “What time is it?”- asked and reached out to his jacket.

BB-8 beeped urgently and rolled excitedly.

“What?”- shouted Poe “We are late from breakfast.”- and take on his jacket.

“Yes, I know.” answered Rey and get on her shoes. “I go out first, then you could follow.” – she was perfectly calm.

“Okay, If you want it.” Poe nodded.

He never hide things from his friends, not even a “sexual relationship.” But Rey never had any love adventures so she was very patient with that matter.

Rey left the room first than headed to the hall where the others already have their breakfast. She grabbed hers too and sit next to Rose and Finn.

“Where is Poe?” asked Finn and bit into his meal.

“I was you yesterday, when you went into his room, did you hiding something from us?” – asked Rose directly.

Rey lowered her head and shook it.

“Poe and me… we just have sex, that’s all.” she blushed and couldn’t look into their eyes.

She never talked about her feelings to anyone expect Ben, but it was quit different now.

“What?”- Finn almost chocked his meal and looked completely surprised.

“So you too don’t have feelings just… sex?” Rose blushed and looked aside.

She still won’t have sex with Finn and felt it embarrassing.

“ So you found the right parson who satisfies your curiosity.” asked Rose.

“Yeah.” Rey nodded satisfied.

“She asked you too?” – words burst out of Finn.

“What?” Rose get mad and looked so angry. “You wanted to sleep with him?”

“No! I just asked about his experiences, but because he had none, I asked Poe and he said we could figure it out together. That’s all!” Rey gestured excitedly.

Rose looked still angry and ate her meal with gritting her teeth.

At that moment Poe arrived to the hall and Rey thought it’s better to go in front of him than waiting for him to come here. So she just get up and took her breakfast too. Lot’s of people greeted him and Rey should have to wait a few minutes to get closer to him.

“Why do you left them?” asked Poe and grabbed a meal too.

“Because I said to many things and Rose get mad. She thought I wanted to have sex with Finn!” Rey lowered her voice and looked nerves.

“Why don’t you used your jedi tricks on them?” he raised his and “You aren’t mad at me. You forgot everything I said to you in the last 10 minutes.” and imitated her mind trick waving.

“No, they are my friends! I don’t want to use the force against them.”

“Maybe they are already won’t your friends.” he teased her.

“Don’t be like that.”

“Why? You will use your mind tricks on me or just knock out?” he laughed and smiled at her.

“Probably and said to everyone in that room that you used me for your pervert needs.”

“Oh, come on! You won’t even know what pervert means.”

“Guess what, I know.” and she smiled too.

“Will you eat that or not?” Poe pointed to her meal.

“Hey that’s mine. “

“You speak too much.” and gnaw his meal.

They sat for a minute in silence when suddenly Poe looked at her.

“Wait a minute, you told them we already had sex, but we won’t! You just wanted to brag about it? You are a cold hearted woman. You just use me.” he imitated a sad grin.

Rey laughed on him and took her hand on his shoulder.

They even won’t finish breakfast when a III. Republic ship appeared on the sky and get closer. Everyone hurried out, looking for the arrivals. Poe and Finn get throught the crowd and Rey followed them too. Soon the ship landed and three well dressed men come out. They looked like politicians.

“Who is the general of that base?”

“Me and him.” – answered Poe and pointed on Finn.

“I would like to talk to you. As you know the III. Republic established. We prepare for out first galactival conference and needed a delegate from the Resistance base. Which one of you would like to come and join us? – he looked very serious.

“Not me!” – Poe protested immediately.

“But you lead us to our final battle!” – said a man from the crowd.

“I’m not a politician.” – and raised his voice as everyone could hear him. “I’m a pilot!”

Consentient bellow followed his words.

“Maybe Finn is better to that position.”

Some people nodded in agreement around them.

“But I wasn’t there from the beginning!” Finn tried to resist but it was already decided. “Rey is better for that.”

“No, she needed here.” – Poe said it immediately.

Than Finn finally nodded.

“All rights. Have I go now?”

“Yes, the conference starts soon. You will be back for evening. It won’t be regularly, it’s about just some occasions, it shines a good light on us if one of you is with us. “ the tall man almost smiled to encourage Finn.

Finn looked for Rose in the crowd and she appeared soon. They hug and kissed in front of everyone.

“Take care of yourself!” – said Rose and looked worried a bit.

“Of course, you too!” – answered Finn.

Than he turn to Poe.

“I’m not sure, could I represent our principles?” – looked confused.

“I’m sure you could, you are one of us.” Poe patting his shoulder.

Than Finn turn to Rey.

“Be careful girl.” – said Finn and grinned.

“You should be more!” – giggled Rey and they hug each other.

Finn looked around for a moment than headed back to the ship. It raised immediately, after it’s passengers get on board.

After they leaved, everyone scattered, expect Rey, Rose and Poe.

“I hope he came back soon.” – said Rose worried.

“Despite their will face the Resistance!” – said Poe and patted her shoulder. – “Don’t worry, everything gonna be fine.”

“I thought I will have a student, maybe a padawan, but if he join the Senate he will be too busy to learn. “ – said Rey sadly.

“Maybe you should search for others like you.” – answered Poe.

“I’m not Luke Skywalker, I can’t be a master. I’m still not clear with my own self.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be like him, do it differently.”

Rey thought for a bit.

“I need to meditate, I go into the woods.”

“Okay, but don’t miss lunch, it will be your favorite.” 

Poe followed her from a distance to the woods and watched her as started her meditation. He was amused as she rise from the ground and float in the air. When she act like a Jedi he felt she is not even a human.

At lunch they meet again. Rey sit next to Poe and ate with a good appetite as usually.

“I wonder we should go somewhere.” – asked Poe suddenly.

He looked charming and look at Rey.

“Where do you wanna take me?” – Rey raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe to the Naboo. I heard there will be a parade, and I thought maybe you would like to participate in it.”

“Yes, it will be fantastic!” – she become excited. “When do we go?”

“At the evening, I will pick you up and go immediately, but you have to wear a proper dress, because it’s a masked parade.”

“I haven’t go any mask!”

“We will buy one, but have you got any evening dress?” – Poe asked and cut in the half his meal on the plate.

“No, I’m a Jedi, and a scavenger, I won’t have any better clothes than what’s on me.” – she outrage for a bit.

“Okay, I will ask around for a dress, maybe someone could borrowed you one. “

“And what will you wear? “ –asked Rey suspiciously.

“I have my own things, don’t be afraid.” – he smiled charmingly.

At the evening Poe knocked on Rey’s door. He already wear elegant clothes, a light brown shirt with a dark jeans. His mask hanging around his neck, when he entered Rey’s room. She was half prepared, already dressed up but her hair wasn’t ready yet. She just shout out “You could come in.” from the bathroom. She get a dress from a girl whom Poe ask for it.

“I’m almost ready.” – said Rey from the bathroom.

She wanted to make her hair in a different way than usual.

Ruring this time Poe noticed some old books on her selves, he stepped to them and opened one. He noticed recently as Rey read them curiously. In the first one he found some foreign texts with nice drawings, than closed it and took another one. It was a bit better, he could read it finally. The first chapter he noticed looked like an interesting one about Jedi relationships. He started to read the first paragraph and almost paled. It mentioned abstinence and forbid any body contacts with other ones. He raised his eyebrows and closed it in a hurry as it burned his hand.

At the moment Rey stepped out from the bathroom and stood at the doorway. She looked gorgeous, Poe was amused by her pretty look. Her hair was unfolded in the left and braided on the right side, but her dress was the main attraction. It was a pale brown one thighten around her body it shows almost everything. Usually hide her body shape with loose clothes and trousers.

“You look stunning!” – he almost remain speechless.

“Thank you.” Rey smiled and almost blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey could be so stuborn about deny her feelings, it will took her a long time to admit it.  
> But it turned out Poe Is more sensible then he show it before. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it 😀 it was so much fun to write, please comment if you liked it 😀 I’m really curious about your ideas ✌🏻🥰


	4. First love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe took Rey on a trip to a festival on Naboo. As they get closer to each other they feel even more then expected.

Rey sat on the pilot chair and looked at Poe. It was one of the rare events when he was the co-pilot.

“Straight to the Naboo!” said Poe and smiled on her.

“Okay, general!” laughed Rey and pulled the lever.

The Millenium Falcon raised easily. They left the atmosphere and headed towards their destination.

Rey felt happy, she has never been on a proper date. To this word she wrinkled her eyebrows. “Is it a date?” she thought and turned to Poe.

“Hey, it is a date or something? Because we are not a couple, do you remember?”

Poe just shook his head.

“What is it?” Rey smiled confused.

Poe turned to her and starring at her for a moment.

“Why do you afraid of relationships that much?”

She has already been prepared to respond when she remembered back to her first meeting with BB-8. She almost missed a life changing journey just because of her behavior.

“I don’t know…” she said it with a huge sight and stared in front of her.

“I didn’t want to upset you. Just asked, I don’t mind it, it’s okay to be just friends.” he smiled at Rey reassuringly.

“Really?” Rey felt a bit stupid, it couldn’t be okay to him, but she didn’t know what to expect.

“It’s okay to me, until you be happy with me. Don’t stress too much, I think you are the one who couldn’t feel well with that, it’s not me.” – he smiled charmingly.

“I turn on lightspeed!” said Rey suddenly and looked through the window.

She wanted to switch rapidly, because this conversation started to be awkward. Sometimes she felt horrible when she just taking advantage of Poe. She wasn’t like to do that, at least with her friends. To tell the truth she didn’t know what was expected when she asked Poe about sex. It felt unfair to another human being to be used, but Rey wanted to take advantage of him, it was the only reason why asked him about something slippery. But to be honest Poe didn’t reacted the way she expected, he started to worried about her and cared more than ever, and his eyes, it was the worst. He looked at her like no one ever before, expect… maybe… She didn’t wanted to think about Ben, he looked at her like that, after their first and last kiss. That was the true reason why she didn’t wanted to have a relationship, just still mourning Ben Solo.

Poe looked at her while Rey wondered. He felt he took too much pressure on her, maybe she doesn’t wanted to have a boyfriend, it was his fault. When she asked him about sex he thought for a bit that Rey wanted something more, just didn’t know how to express herself, but he had to remain himself maybe he thought it wrongly. They were friends, even best friends including Finn. He vowed to himself to give Rey more space.

In the remaining of their travel both of them remain silent. After and easy landing Rey and Poe walked down to the ground. At this time they didn’t bring BB-8 or D-O, just the two of them walked side by side.

Happy sounds reached them. Excited chatting and laughing spread everywhere, fully masked people walked toward them. Poe took on his mask a black line around his eyes with red flashing in regular intervals. In the evening light he looked like as a pirate.

“I see a mask seller near.” he almost shouted to hear each other in the noise.

“Okay.” Rey nodded.

Poe took his hand on Rey’s back to guide her while they get through the crowd. Rey felt his touch soft and gentle.

The seller showed them a long variety of masks.

“You should try this on.” Poe picked up one and showed to Rey.

She tried on, it has a shape like a blue butterfly. The twi'lek man give Rey a mirror.

“Oh, it’s wonderful!” Rey exclaimed in joy.

Poe doesn’t answer just smile and gave the credits to the twi'lek man.

“We should go closer to the middle, there will be more attraction.”

As they get closer to the show, they reached a dancing group, everybody looked happy and relaxed, and danced to the spinning rhythm. Rey looked at them in amazement.

“I can’t dance.” shouted to Poe, she hoped he heard that despite of the loud music.

“You could, just feel the rhythm, if you wanted to know more about sex, you should dance. It’s the same, two body move as one to the rhythm.” he leaned closer to Rey and speaks straight into her ears.

Rey thought for a bit, as she heard him telling these words like “two body move like one” she blushed and stunned for a moment.

“Something wrong?” asked Poe because of Rey’s reaction.

“No, I’m just too sober.”

“Okay, we get some drink.”

Rey looked around again in the crowd and watched them better. Now she noticed the pairs connection as they took each others hand and moved to the rhythm. It looked so intimate and personal. All of them looked so happy, they laughed and kissed. At that moment Poe grabbed her hand to guide Rey to the next bar, suddenly she felt something in her heart, a desire to make him happy as he did it to her. Now she understands something important about these couples, they wanted to give joy to the other one not just get it. She sensed it in the air everywhere around them.

“I don’t wanna drink, just dance.” she smiled charmingly at Poe.

He surprised but take her and started to dance.

“I would like to imitate their moves.” and pointed on a couple with her head not far away from them.

Poe laughed and pulled her closer, their hips almost touched. Rey looked into his eyes and laughed too. His eye mask changed him into a mysterious charming man. Rey turned around and moved her hip to the rhythm.

“I’m happy you are here with me.“ she said and turned her head back as she laughed on their cautious dance.

Poe felt he can’t get enough of her. She shine like the sun. He already come up with a name but never said it aloud.

“You are my sunshine.” he almost whispered these words.

Rey looked at him as she doesn’t understand it.

“What?” and leaned closer.

“Your are my sunshine!” he said it louder now and kissed her.

Rey not really surprised, it sounded so natural and gentle. As they continued dancing She turned back and cuddle up to Poe. It was instinctive and felt really good. She moved to the rhythm and felt something hard pushed to her butt. She surprised a bit but didn’t stopped just dance. Rey felt the lust too, remembered when he stroked her clit and blushed. Turned back to him and kissed Poe.

“Can we go back to the Falcon?” she smiled irresistibly.

“Yes, sure.” Poe pulled her a bit closer and whispered to her ears “I wanted you badly!”

Rey took his hand and headed back to the Millenium Falcon. When the ramp closed behind them She looses control when heard he wanted her. His words melted something inside her and made her shameless. With a gentle push pressed him into the wall and kissed him passionately.

“I want you too!” Rey whispered seductevely.

“Don’t stop baby.” he said and didn’t hesitated to removing her clothes. Rey tried to keep up with him and almost torn apart his shirt.

“We should go to the sofa.” said Poe and gently pulled her to the next room. There were a round game table and the half round sofa. He guided her and sat. Rey sit on his lap to face him and took her thighs around his. At this time they were equally almost naked, wearing just pants and panties.

As Poe kissed Rey, her hands wandered to explore his body, as remembered to every touch Rey getting so excited.

Poe started to kiss her neck and touched her breasts, she immediately moaned.

“Oh, they are your weak points? “ he smiled greedily and slide his hands to her waist and reached her thighs.

Rey kissed his neck and his shoulder, his skin was so smooth, it felt so good, she can’t get enough of him. Her hands touched his back and wandered to his waist.

“I always wanted to know you better.” whispered Poe seductively to her ears.

During his hand slipped in to her panties. “I wanted to feel your heat and passion, to see the lust in your eyes. “

Rey moaned as he touched her clit and grip his shoulder.

“You take my breath away. “ she felt so happy because of his touch. Her hand slide down too and touched his hard cock in his pants. She get excited even more and her heart pounded even faster.

“You found it.” said Poe and tried to take of her panties.

Rey stand up for a moment just to took of her panties, and Poe did the same. She glanced at his big cock and blushed, she had never seen a naked man. But it was just a moment, Rey sat back on to his lap in a hurry and found his lips. Poe wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her naked body to his. Rey felt as her belly touched his hard cock. Their body connected everywhere. Rey lifted her hip to put him inside her at that moment she felt aching pain but didn’t stop. Their eyes connected.

“It’s okay. “ Poe smiled and kissed her.

He controlled himself not being too greedy, he felt an urgent rush but it was her first time and he didn’t wanted to ruin it.

Rey moved her hip and slowly take inside his cock totally. Their bodies connected perfectly, as they always meant to be together.

She felt the heat inside her body and wanted more, kissed him passionately and moved faster. It felt better now and a quiet moan burst out of her.

Poe slipped his hands to her butt and touched them hardly. He almost lost control over himself because of her beautiful body.

“You are the most wonderful woman I have ever seen.“ whispered to her ears.

Rey giggled as she felt his warm breath on her neck. Her excitement getting on it’s peak and she completely lost in the moment as their body moved to one single rhythm. She buried her face in Poe’s neck and panted heavily. She never felt that kind of joy as now, almost not noticed as Poe took his hand between them and touched her clit with his fingers. Rey felt an urgent need to move faster, she hear when Poe moaned too and panted hardly. Rey moved her hip closer to him and suddenly joy run through her body her orgasm was wild and passionate, moved her body with bit tremblings.

It was so much better than she expected, it felt so wonderful.

“I’m so happy. “ Rey looked into his eyes and smiled.

“Me too. I love you.” his eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

Poe wasn’t sure it’s the right moment or not but wanted to tell her the truth.

“I love you too.” Rey surprised herself too, she never thought about loving him but now it felt so true “I want to give you pleasure as you give me.”

“It’s not a big deal. “ he laughed and take her hand.

Rey raised her hip a bit just to release him and Poe guided her hand to his cock. After a few lift he released her fingers and touched Rey’s breasts.

Rey enjoyed it too, she watched his face as he moaned sometimes then cum.

She smiled widely than laid her head on his shoulder, Poe hug her and smiled too.

After they dressed up Rey sat next to the game table.

“It doesn’t hurt too much, I thought it will be more worse.”

“I’m happy to hear that, I didn’t wanted to ruin your first.”

“And about what you said…” Rey stopped for a bit.

“I mean it seriously. I love you Rey.“ Poe take her hands. “I always admire you from the first time, but you were a distant star in the sky, I thought I couldn’t reach you.“ his eyes looked so innocent as he look at her.

“I think I love you too. I just never had anyone. Unkar Plut wasn’t the perfect stepfather, he looked after me when I was a kid, but nobody loved me. I don’t understand it exactly. “ she turned her head down sadly.

“I will help you. It’s not too complicated… And to tell the truth I’m not a relationship expert too. “ he gently raised her chin with his hand and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical contact could change your feelings, now Rey know it 😉


	5. Unexpected twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn started to disappear in the woods. Poe started to be jealous.

As they headed back to the Resistance Base, Rey walked a bit on the Millenium Falcon. It was a while ago she looked after the Porgs. There were several nests on the ship and sometimes little Porg babys losts in the gagways.

Rey found a family near the wires, so she grabbed the whole nest and deliver to another place. Little Porgs screamed in fear but as they landed on their new place, immediately accommodate.

After that Rey went back to the pilot cabin.

“How they are?” asked Poe as he noticed Rey.

“I rescued one nest, they were too close to the wires. Chewie disagree with them.”

“ I could understand him. These little creatures doesn’t belong here.”

Rey sat sit next to him and smiled still. 

“I like them, it’s funny to watch them hatch.”

“Okay.” Poe nodded “I like them too, but not on the Millenium Falcon.”

“I had thinking about us.” Rey started her explanation “I think I should reconsider all what I had said.”

“Okay, sunshine. I’m happy to hear that.” he smiled charmingly “And what is your decision?”

Poe was happy, he hoped Rey will accept their relationship finally.

When they arrived everyone were still asleep, expect BB-8 and D-O, the two little droid. BB-8 beeped excitedly and rolled around them as Rey and Poe walked to their room.

“Yes BB-8, next time you can come with us.” said Rey and smiled.

“C-Can I g-go too?” asked D-O and rolled a bit closer.

“Of course.” Rey smiled even wider.

Poe smiled too, he really love when Rey was happy, it was the best thing now he could imagine, to saw her smile.

“T-Thank you.” and D-O rolled away.

“Where is he going?” asked Poe and turned to BB-8.

The little orange droid beeped sadly.

“He like it more to be with R2D2 and C-3PO. “ answered Rey “I think 3PO is so excited because of him. “ and she giggled.

“Oh no.” Poe shook his had and looked suspiciously “Don’t tell me 3PO teach him to speak. I think we should separate them. I can’t handle another chatty droid.”

BB-8 beeped in agreement, but Rey just laughed on them.

Next morning Rey and Poe went together to the dining hall, Rey decided not hiding any more their relationship, and Poe didn’t go against it. They found Finn and Rose easily and sat next to them.

“So what happened on the conference?” asked Poe excitedly “I want to know every detail.”

“Oh man, it was a massive hit when we entered the hall. There were thousands of species around us. They asked me to spoke about our missions. And I told them how hard it was to maintain our forces. How desperate were our situation but we didn’t give up. It was incredible, the whole council listened to me, to me! An ex-stormtrooper.” he said it proudly.

“Hey, it’s really great.” Poe patted Finn’s shoulder “I’m proud of you, you did it well.”

“Yeah” Finn sot silent for a bit “But they wanted me to join the council. But I don’t want to leave, I found my home here. “ and Finn looked at Rose “ I don’t know, it would be extraordinary, but I’m not sure if I want it or not? “

“You don’t have to decide now.” said Rose and smiled reassuringly at him.

“Yeah, I know.” he nodded.

“It doesn’t matter how you decide but we always be your family. “ said Rey and took her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Finn looked more relaxed to these words and began his breakfast.

Rey was confused a bit all morning because of her new knowledge about human men bodies. She can’t resist to not look at other men pants in the high of their groin. Involuntarily her imagination run wild and it bothered her really much. Rey looked at her friends in a different way and she didn’t want it.

After they finished their meal Finn stopped Rey for a moment and wants to ask something from here in private.

“You said you could teach me some technics.” Finn started and smiled shyly.

“What techniques?” she almost blushed and remembered to her first intimate moment with Poe.

Finn whispered to her ears.

“Oh, okay. “ Rey nodded excitedly and they walked into the woods.

At that time Poe decided to take care of D-O. He wanted to ask his advantages and disadvantages. BB-8 beeped worriedly as Poe examined D-O. R2D2 and C-3PO just stand near and the gold droid couldn’t shut his mouth as usual.

“I think his chip must be injured by a terrible trauma. I couldn’t imagine what had happened to you, little friend. But it must be terrible.” said 3PO sadly.

“I think it’s just the time. “ answered Poe and trifle with D-O’s wires. “ He had been abandoned for a long time. “

R2D2 beeped too and 3PO looked at him with disagreement.

“How could you say that R2? I’m not jealous.”

BB-8 rolled still worriedly.

“Don’t be afraid my little friend, I think Master Poe is an excellent mechanic.”

Poe looked at 3PO annoyed.

“I-I’m fine.” answered D-O “T-Thank you.” and rolled backwards as Poe stood up.

“Sorry, but you need an entire repair to put an end to your closure.”

“I-I’m fine, thanks. It’s n-not needed.”

“Okay buddy, if you thinks. I don’t force it.”

As they walked back Finn whispered excitedly with Rey and giggled for a while. Poe noticed it immediately as he stood in the entrance of the hangar. He felt an unknown uncomfortable feeling because of them. Watching Rey and Finn as they chatting intimate and stand so close to each other. He can’t bear it any more. Poe walked to them and tried to figure it out what happened.

“I’m so tired.” said Rey when Poe arrived.

“Oh man, she is so unbelievable.” said Finn and patted Poe’s shoulder.

“What?” Poe frozen for a moment then run after Rey. His thoughts run wild.

He tried to ask Rey about what had happened but she just answered in mysteriously. After lunch Rey and Finn disappeared again making Poe even jealous. He couldn’t find his place and what to do. Just wandering around the base and started nonsense conversations, during the afternoon. He tried to calm down, it wasn’t be reasonable to suspect her of perfidy because if she wanted to be with Finn, she had done it before already. But despite of that, he couldn’t handle his jealousy. He wasn’t expert about feelings.

Next day Poe couldn’t bear it anymore, he slept badly and almost half awaken. He felt alone without her and hidden devils whispered into his ears cruel things. As he noticed Rey and Finn disappeared again, he went straight to D-O and asked him for a favour.

“I-I’m not a-a spy.” disagreed D-O and rolled backwards.

“You shouldn’t be a spy, I’m just worry about her.” he tried to explain it.

BB-8 beeped excitedly and bumped D-O a bit.

“I-I don’t r-refuse.” he rolled back and forth.

“Please.” asked Poe more desperately.

BB-8 beeped again and looked at Poe.

“No, it would be too obvious if you show up.”

“Please, she is so important to me. I want you to find her, that’s all.”

“O-okay.” agreed D-O and rolled away.

Poe calmed a bit and found some work on his X-wing.

Several minutes later he hard some heavy steps drawn near to him.

“What do you think?” shouted Rey.

Poe turned back and saw her angry face.

“You send D-O to spy after me?”

Poe looked at D-o and shook his face disappointed.

“No, look… I was just curious, okay!” he get nerves too.

“You should have asked me!”

“I tried, but you won’t listen.”

“It was my fault. “ Finn stepped from behind the X-wing.

Poe sighed and fallen his hands.

“I asked her to teach me.”

“For what?”

Rey suddenly started to laugh, the two of them looked at her like she was insane.

“You think…” she laughed still “You think… she couldn’t even spoke “You are jealous, won’t you?”

“I… I’m not.” Poe immediately refused, he wasn’t that kind of man who let be embarrassed.

“Yes, you are.”

Poe turned back to his X-wing angrily.

“I teach him how to fight, not to make love. You are a difficult man.”

“No, you are who make me mad, as you two whispered excitedly about something secretly.”

“Hey, you could come, if you want. It’s not a secret.”

“I’m just to nervous about my new ability’s. I’m force sensitive too, but not as clever as Rey, I only wanted to avoid comparison between the two of us. “

“Okay, show me what you do.” nodded Poe still nervously.


	6. Being Jedi Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faced with a new task, she should be a Jedi master. And above that she realized it's more difficult to maintain a relationship than she expected. 
> 
> Rey, Poe, Finn, Rose, BB-8, D-O and Chewie goes on a trip to Maz Kanata on Takodana, she had collected Force sensitive children from the whole galaxy, Rey had to grow up to that task.

***Earlier yesterday***

_After they finished their meal Finn stopped Rey for a moment and wants to ask something from here in private._

_“You said you could teach me some technics.” Finn started and smiled shyly._

_“What techniques?” she almost blushed and remembered to her first intimate moment with Poe and hoped it didn’t a question about that matter._

_“To teach me how to use the force.” Finn lowered his voice and stepped closer._

_“Oh yes.” Rey nodded._

_“But I want to keep it in secret. I don’t want to be compare to you.”_

_“Okay, We should go into the woods, there is a safe place. I will teach you from the basics. “ and she immediately headed to the jungle._

_Finn followed her and his mind run wild about new ideas._

***Then***

BB-8 and D-O rolled next to Poe as they walked into the jungle with Rey and Finn.

His anger was already gone, but he wanted to see how Rey train Finn. Jedi things were mysterious to him, and also make Poe curious. It was hardly acceptable to a man who could accommodate easily, he will never be like them.

Rey trained Finn as she learned from Luke and Leia. Finn got the same helmet and her lightsaber to block laser blasts from a training droid.

Finn happened to be more talented then Rey expected. He soon get used to it and easily blocked blasts. Poe watched as Finn train and folded his arms. He was impressed.

“He is talented.” said Rey and smiled brightly.

“Yes, I see.” Poe was still resentful.

“Don’t be like this.” and she suddenly took his face between her hands and kissed him.

Poe fallen his hands and pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

“Never do this to me again.” he whispered with a gentle smile.

Rey raised her eyebrows and smiled cheerfully.

“You should trust in me more. Not just as a mate in battle, also as a partner.”

“How do you know all of this, suddenly?” he teased her for a bit.

“Well, I discussed it with Finn. He have a promising relationship with Rose and he could give me advices. “

Poe kissed her again.

“I will try, I promise.” he smiled mischievously and cuddled her cheeks. “Couldn’t we leave him here?” and looked at Finn.

“No! Don’t be silly.” Rey shook her head and giggled.

Finn blocked laser blasts still and moved intensely.

“Okay, then what if I want to try it?”

“It’s not a competition, you cocky flyboy. It’s serious.”

“Hey, what if I’m Force sensitive too? You could leave me untrained whit that hidden talent?” he obviously kidding her.

“Okay, if you want to, but it’s not very pleasant as laser blasts hit you.”

“I’m not a kid.” he shook his head outrageously.

“All rights!” laughed Rey and stopped the training droid. “Rest a bit Finn. “

Poe took on the helmet and switched on Rey’s lightsaber. It was a really extraordinary feeling, for a moment he could imagine himself as a powerful hero. Than he shuttered the helmet and concentrate.

Rey turned on the droid and fold her arms. Finn just shook his head and wouldn’t say anything.

Poe missed the first three blasts than blocked one or two, but it was obvious he is not capable of it.

After five minutes he almost screamed as blasts hit him unstoppable.

“Turn if off! I’m not a jedi, I admit it.”

“Sorry, but we don’t hear it!” laughed Finn and raised his voice.

“Turn it off!!” Poe give up resisting and just jumping around tried to avoid blasts.

Rey turned off the droid and laughed with Finn.

“You are really a hard nut.”

“It’s not funny, it hurts. “ but he laughed too.

“I told you.”

A few days later Rey and Poe didn’t even remember to that unpleasant misunderstanding. They grow closer to each other every day.

During that time Rey taught Finn and they reached the point when he needed to have a lightsaber to his own. Rey read some information about planets where they could find kyber crystals but they were completely unknown to her.

“I think we should go to the Lothal.” suggested Rey one day as they sat on some boxes in front of the hangar.

“For what?” asked Finn and looked suspicious.

“For a kyber crystal to your lightsaber.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, I don’t wanna have one. It’s more than enough to use yours.”

“You still afraid of being a jedi?”

Finn didn’t answer just looked in front of himself.

“But I wanna go, not just for the crystal but for other stuff. I read there is an old temple and maybe we could find more instructions about jedi!” she said it passionately.

“Where do you wanna go?” asked Poe as he arrived and took his hands on his waist.

“To Lothal.” answered Rey confidently.

“Should I know that place?” he surprised and looked skeptically.

“No, but there is some old jedi stuff, maybe at least ruins, I want to visit it.”

“All right, when will we start?”

“Maybe this week, I had to find it on the map. It’s a hidden place, and so ancient.”

“Have a good luck with that, but I heard about some young force sensitive children collected by Maz. I think you should visit them.” Poe knew it will change her mind.

“Really?” Rey jumped in a hurry and widen her eyes.

“Yes, sure. Don’t you hear that? It arrived with the morning report. I thought you know it.” and he just shrug.

“No, I don’t, you should have told me earlier. Oh, I will punish you for that.” and Rey flap his shoulder playfully.

Poe laughed and hugged her for a kiss.

A few hours later they landed on Takodana. Since they last visit Maz Kanata found a new place to her pub and she regained her popularity.

As they walked in, Maz immediately stepped in front of them.

“Oh, the New Skywalker. Finally you are here.” said and looked curiously at Rey.

“How do you know that already?” asked Rey surprised.

“Oh my child, I know everything, also from you and the young pilot.” and she looked at Poe.

Rey blushed and immediately interrupted the conversation.

“Okay, where are the kids? I heard you collect force sensitive children. I’m not an expert teacher but I will do my best.”

Finn laughed behind them, but Rey didn’t noticed it.

BB-8 rolled closer and welcomed Maz with a happy beep.

“Oh, my little orange friend.” said Maz and flapped BB-8. “You worked really hard.”

“BB-8?” asked Poe and stepped closer with a suspicious look “What do you mean?”

“Oh, he contacted with me when he tought you two hiding something from him.” answered Maz and pointed on him and Rey.

“No! No way, BB-8 never done that.” Poe shooked his head with disbelief.

“It actually happened a bit differently.” said C-3PO and started his monologue “BB-8 asked me about human relationships because he was worried about Master Poe and Master Rey. They screamed weirdly when they were in bed together, and my orange friend couldn’t handle it. I offered him my help and stabilized a connection with Master Maz.” he said it objectively and looked around with an innocent look as always.

“C-3PO, just shut up.” said Rey and looked very embarrassed.

Finn and Rose tried to hide their giggles but it doesn’t worked.

“BB-8, please.” Poe kneeled next to the orange droid “Next time ask me if you are confused, not C-3PO.”

BB-8 rolled forward and backwards and beeped excitedly.

“No, you don’t do wrong things, just it’s embarrassing, okay. I will explain it later.”

“I-I told you.” D-O rolled closer .

Finally Finn and Rose can’t hold back and burst out of laugh.

Rey stood still and looked around at the pub, just a few people were there but none of them noticed their conversation.

“So, could I meet them, the children?”

“Of course, follow me.” and Maz walked back to the backyard.

Four yound children giggled and played some ballgames in the sand.

“Come to me, little ones.” said Maz with a gentle tone.

The children raised their heads and as they noticed her, felt behind their game and ran to Maz.

“Here is your new Master, Rey.”

They looked at Rey shyly than welcomed her. BB-8 and D-O rolled forward, they really liked children.

One twi’lek girl giggled as D-O welcomed her, and the others touched BB-8 happily.

Rey smiled at them and sat down in front of them. Asked their names and where they come from.

It was evening when she go back to her friends. Rey tried to tough some basic tricks to them, but it were more difficult than with Finn.

She was exhausted and tired. The pub were full and it was a hard task to found her friends, when she saw C-3PO’s gold head. She knows she found them. As Rey got closer she noticed a twi’lek dancer on the stage, she wear almost nothing and danced passionately.

In the crowd Rey saw her friends too as watching the dancer in amazement, and Rey didn’t liked that, especially the look at Poe’s face. Rey felt an unpleasant feeling in her guts and realised she is jealous. Poe never looked at her like that, and it drives her mad. She turned around and left the pub. Outside Rey sat down on the stairs and looked up to the sky.

After a while she heard approaching steps. Rey looked at the direction and saw Maz as she got closer.

“Why are you here young master?”

“I just…” but she couldn’t found the right words.

“Oh, I see it in your eyes, you have heartache. Oh you shouldn’t be.” she sat next to Rey “Men’s heart is simple, you should be the girl they needed.”

“But how could I reach it, what if that man will bored on me? I’m not exciting and not really a typical woman.”

“If you want to be that only one for him, you should have the ability to renew. It’s the key to a long relationship, be patient, respect the other one and always maintain his interest. Also this is expected from him, a relationship depend on both sides. He should do this to you too.

”You are so wise.” Rey looked amazed at Maze.

“Oh my child, I lived long enough to understand human hearts.” she laughed quietly “It’s not a big deal, there are more complicated things in the galaxy than that, the rest of them are still a mystery in front of me too.”

“I wanted to be like her, the twi’lek dancer.”

“You should ask her, I’m sure she could teach you some dance moves.” Maz shook her head.

Rey looked at her surprised.

“He is a very lucky guy.” she got up and walked back to the pub. 

“Thank you.” said Rey louder but she wasn’t sure about Maze heard it or not.

With new strength Rey got up and walked back to her friends. The show was over and they stand at the back of the room.

“Oh, here you are, I missed you.” Poe comes closer to her as he noticed Rey. “There were a dancer, she moved almost as elegantly as you when you are training. Once I had the chance to watch you.” he smiled widely.

“Really?” her heart pounded faster.

“Yes, you don’t even know that? I’m so lucky because of you are my girlfriend.” than he kissed Rey.

They got three mattress to sleep on the Falcon, two to the couples and one for Chewie. As Rey cuddled to Poe she almost immediately fall asleep. She felt happy and safe in his arms. Poe watched her lovely face for a while than he fall asleep too.


	7. Feeling happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt happy to found her place where she belongs.

Next day Rey found the twi’lek dancer and asked her to taught dance moves to her. Rey always felt insure about dancing, it was something she never tried properly. Just once when Luke asked her on Ak to when the housekeepers held a party. But it was weird and unpleasant to her.

“Firstly you should fell the rhythm.”

“Always that rhythm thing.” thought Rey.

Seila started to humming and at the same time moved her hip to left and right.

“Repeat it.” said Seila.

Rey did the same, it wasn’t difficult, and after a while it felt pleasant to Rey, it was liberating.

The next step was when Seila taught her how to move her legs and arms. It was an easy task to Rey after her Jedi training, she understand the parallels of the two movements and it pleased her.

After an hour Seila stopped and looked at Rey happily.

“I think it will be okay, if you show these moves to your boyfriend, he will be satisfied.”

Rey blushed a bit, she never mention her reason why she asked her, but Seila guessed it easily.

“It’s obvious.” laughed Seila at Rey’s expression. “Men like that, you should move your bottom slowly but not too slow, just as I showed you and he will be as horny as never before.”

Rey bushed even harder and laughed to hide her embarrassment. 

“But I don’t have dresses like you.” she complained.

“I can give you, I have a too tight blue dress. I think it will be perfect for you.”

“It’s okay to me.” replied Rey and smiled widely, she not very often got presents before.

Seila invited Rey to her room, it was filled with extravaganza dresses and thin underwear’s. Rey looked at them surprised. On the Jakku there were dancers too but they didn’t got enough money to dress like that.

“You can try this on.” and Seila gave Rey a bright blue dress.

Rey changed her clothes and put on the blue one. It suited really well on her, but it wasn’t a thick material Rey could easily saw through it.

“Here is a mirror, look at you! You are so pretty!” smiled Seila and showed her a huge mirror behind a door. “And now you should move your hip in front of it.”

Rey looked at her surprised.

“I mean it seriously.”

“But it will be okay.” Rey felt embarrassed, in that dress she was almost naked.

“Don’t be so shy, it’s just me.” laughed Seila and started to dance. “Just dance with me!”

“Okay.” said Rey and danced with her.

Rey looked at the mirror and immediately surprised how stunning they looked.

Seila laughed again.

“Where do you come from. You know a really few about stuff like that.”

“From Jakku, it’s a long story.” and she immediately felt gloomy.

“All right, you don’t have to speak about that. It’s okay.”

“How can I thank you that?” asked Rey and touched her blue dress. “And your help?”

Seila laughed again.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I feel honored to have been able to help. You and your friends saved us from the Final order, everyone know that. It’s an honor to meet you. “

Rey smiled happily, it was an awkward situation. She never wanted to known as the one who defeat Palpatine, she was did what she thought was right.

Rey thanked everything to Seila than left. She wanted to found Poe ans show him her new talent.

As Rey walked in the forest, she saw Chewie as he tried to caught some birds for lunch. He loved hunting. Rey know it and saw it better not to disturbed him, just walked toward.

Not so far away she heard familiar voices. Rey walked closer than saw Rose and Finn as they stood really close to each other and whispering seductively than kissed. Rey smiled and felt them behind.

Than finally she arrived to a field. C-3PO’s well known voice reached her and got her attention. She saw Poe as he laid down in the grass, BB-8 and D-O were next to him as always.

“I-I don’t know that.” started D-O and rolled back and forward excitedly.

BB-8 beeped shortly but 3PO explained it as detailed as always. Rey giggled and walked closer, her heard was so happy to saw them together chatting, it felt so calm and it felt like home, she realized she would be sad without them. They are her family now with their weird and funny behavior.

Poe looked up at her and smiled back.

“You find me.”

Rey laid next to him and looked into his eyes.

“Were you hiding?”

“Of course not!” laughed Poe and kissed her.

BB-8 beeped highly and D-O comment it too.

“Th-they start it a-again.”

Rey laid down to her back and laughed loudly.

“You didn’t explain it to them yet?”

“No, they didn’t ask. I’m not a babysitter, I don’t believe they doesn’t understand it. Just curious as always, or just jealous. Won’t you buddy?” asked Poe and flapped BB-8’s side.

BB-8 beeped gloomily.

“We love you BB-8 and of course you too, D-O.” the little green droid moved his head excitedly.

“Master Rey forget me.” said C-3PO with a hint of resentment in his voice.

“Yes of course, we love you too.” Rey nodded “But we love each other too, and humans do weird thing as they love each other, but it doesn’t hurt… we… so we are just excited.” Rey felt it embarrassed to explain human contacts to droids.

BB-8 beeped approval.

“What?” Rey looked at Poe surprised. “You told them already, and still let me explain it again?”

“I wanted to hear your version, it was so well detailed.” he tried to look serious but he almost laughed.

“You are reckless.” and Rey hit his head kindly.

D-O rolled closer to her and poked her leg with his nose. Rey looked up at him surprised.

“Th-thank you.” he said and moved his head up and down.

“Your welcome.” she tried to touch D-O but he still rolled back immediately “You should have had a really bad master before.” and shook her head disapproval.

“Correct.” answered D-O and rolled closer again.

Rey held her head on Poe’s chest and looked up to the sky. She felt really happy and really in love. She finally found the place in the galaxy where she belongs.


	8. Trip to Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maz Kanata revealed interesting facts about late Jedi masters.  
> Rey decided to travel to Lothal, her fellows of course accompany her.

After a few days Rey get used to her parentices, but to tell the truth, it wasn1t so comfy to sleep on the floor ton the Falcon. And the real reason, she wanted to be with Poe privately. Rey missed her room so much. She get used to it easily and needed it badly.

At breakfast Maz shown up at heir table. The bar was almost empty just five of them ate, the droids stayed outside.

“Well, well! Have you got a great time here? “ asked Maz and looked at Rey’s eyes.

“Oh,yes!...” Rey surprised and she felt the same as at their first meeting, Maz reads her mind without the Force. “But I wanted to visit an old Jedi temple on the Lothal. Did you hear about it?

“Yes, but the Lothal isn’t looks like as you imagined young Skywalker.” her eyes widened and she looked so mysterious.

“How do you mean it?”

“I think you will be disappointed.”

“I told you!” raised his voice Finn.

“Hey, these are my lines!” complained Poe.

“Sorry, buddy.” apologised Finn.

“But I still want to go!” Rey make up her mind.

“I won’t protest!” said Finn and raised his hands to surrender.

He knew if Rey make up her mind, nothing could stop her.

“As I thought.” smiled Maz mysteriously. 

“I used to knew a Jedi, who was as determined as you, and it’s so interesting, you found his lightsaber in Takodana too.”

“Who do you thing about?” Rey raised her eyebrows.

“I think about Anakin Skywalker, Leia and Luke’s father, the late Darth Vader. You are so similar to him. Once I had the chance to met him while he was still a padawan. He come with his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“I heard about him!” told Poe but everyone looked at him furiously. “Okay, okay!" he backed.

“Tell me about him! I heard just a few about Anakin. “ Rey was really curious.

She remembered well to that day when she found that legendary lightsaber, she felt that young man’s miserable who built it. And she remembered how desperately Kylo Ren wanted it because of him. And finally she gave it to Ben.

“Oh, Anakin Skywalker was a mysterious person to all of us. Almost the Jedi council couldn’t handle the case. Some of them said he was the chosen one, but others were suspicious because he was too old to become a padawan. At that time there were so strict rules, if you want my opinion I think if causes their end. “

“Master Luke said it too!” said Rey in a low voice.

“Qui-Gon Jinn found Anakin on Tatooine, he bornt from the Force.”

“What?” Poe shout ot in surprisement.

“As I said, he born from the Force, Anakin never had a father, he lived with her mother. They were salves, but Master Qui-Gon rescued him and bring Anakin to the Jedi council. He was just very young at that time. I’m sure if Qui-Gon won’t die so early, Anakin’s path won’t be so tragic as it was. But Qui-Gon was murdered by a sith lord Darth Maul, and his padawan started to teach the young Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi was so different from him, I never saw a more committed young Jedi Master than him. He was too strict to a rebellious young man as Anakin. Despite of Jedi rules Anakin fell in love with Padme Amidala senator, and they made a vow together, at the beginning for Clone wars.

No one thought that your grandfather is the Sith Lord who is responsible to all of it. He played on both sides as a chancellor and a Sith, he fooled all of the galaxy. And fooled Anakin too, he offered more power to him and Anakin broke. He worried to much about his wife and his unborn child. When Padme found out what happened she tried to stop him but it was too late, in his anger Anakin almost killed her, his own pregnant wife. So now you could understand the power of the dark side.”

Silence followed her words.

“But almost twenty years later that man turned and saved his son, Luke Skywalker when Darth Sidious his common name Palpatine tried to kill his son. Anakin throw himself down to an endless hole, but it wasn’t enough as we found out.” she shook her head. “Then he died because of his injuries.”

“How tragic!” said Rose.

“Yeah, I’m happy now that I’m not Force sensitive.” said Poe and shook his head too. “It’s too complicate.”

Rey couldn’t told anything. She remembered to Ben and earlier Kylo Ren. He acted so similar to Anakin Skywalker his grandfather. Does he knew that Darth Vader finally turned? And if he did, how did he managed it?

She remembered when Kylo killed his father Han Solo, but saved her and killed his Master instead of, and above all she, Rey almost killed Chewie because she couldn’t controll her power. Poe said it right, it’s too complicated. Luke cut himself from the Force because he had been tempted by the dark side.

Rey felt an ache of pain in her chest, she need a Master so badly. she once read about and old Master, Yoda himself.

“Could you tell me about Master Yoda?” asked Rey desperately.

“Yeah, of course. I knew him vey well. He was the same old as I’m now. We saw lot’s of things in the galaxy. But I’m not even approaching his wisdom. “

“I’m really sad, I couldn’t met him.” Rey turned her head down.

“Maybe one day he appeared to you. I heard he appeared to Luke a lot.” – Maz raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I heard him and all of them on Exegol, but I didn’t saw them. They were with me, and as you mentioned their names, I recognized them. Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Luke, but there were other Jdi masters who I couldn’t recognize. That’s one of the million reason why I wanted to visit Lothal.”

“I hope you will find them on Lothal.” Maz smiled.

“But how do you know that much about them?” asked Poe curiously and leaned forward.

“I’m old enough to saw and hear a lot.” she smiled mysteriously again.

Poe wasn’t satisfied with her answer but he recognized the same look. Leia looked at him like that when she hide her sorrow from him. Poe missed Leia so much she was almost a mother to him. She always understand him, despite of how reckless or hotheaded he was. He admired her to it, and he was sure he will never meet a woman as he was.

Rey looked at Poe and smiled. She was happy because she could be with him and no one forbid it to her. She could imagine Anakin’s suffering because he had to hide his love, it was too cruel.

She needed a Master desperately but truly if she had, she couldn’t be the same girl as she was.

After they finished breakfast Rey said goodbye to her apprentices but promised she will come back and bring them to the Resistance base. They were so happy and already waiting for her return.

“Do you know the cordinates?” asked Poe as Rey turned on the engines.

“Yes, of course! I read about Lothal a lot.” complained Rey.

As they jumped to hyperspace Poe turned to Rey.

“Can I kiss you?”

Rey blushed and smiled at him.

“Yes!”

They stood up and kiss, Poe hugged her and pulled closer to him.

“I missed you so much.” and took his hands to her hip.

“Me too, I didn’t had much time to us, sorry. “

“You did your duty, curious apprentices waited to you.”

“Yeah, they were as curious as hell, I couldn’t teach enough to them. I’m not a master yet, just a padawan still.”

“You are the best, I could tell it. They looked at you as a god, their eyes sparkled, and waited to all your words.”

“You are so kind.” Rey smiled happily, she felt it hard to teach youngsters “I have a surprise to you, if we arrive home.”

“What kind of surprise?” asked Poe and pulled her closer to kiss her neck “You are full of surprises already.” he smiled charmingly.

The pilot cabin was closed so they were alone.

Rey moved her hand up on his back.

“I think you will be surprised, when the time comes, but we should wait until we arrive home.”

“Oh, it’s so cruel.” complained Poe and kissed Rey again, pulled her close, their body abut, and he touched her but.

“We can’t do that right here!” resisted Rey and separated for a bit.

“Why not? We could be quiet.” he teased her and whispered to her ears.

“It would be embarrassing, they could come in any minute.”

“All right, but can I touch you?” he looked charmingly at her “You don’t even know how sexy you are. your pale and smooth skin, it’s hard to think about anything else.”

Rey laughed.

“You really want me, won’t you?”

“Nobody could blame me for that.”

“You are cunning.” she kissed Poe and slide her hand under his shirt.

Rey wanted him so desperately too, but it wasn’t the right place for that, just a single door separeted them from all of their friends.

He couldn’t tought it seriously, he should be teasing her, won’t he?

“I feel you can’t stay in your pants.” Rey whispered to his ears.

“You recognised it well.” Poe laughed sweetly.

“Can I come in?” asked Finn from the other side, he should tought it won’t be wise to bother a couple when they are alone.

“Yes, you can” said Rey and sat back in hurry.

Finn opened the door and entered.

“I forget to ask, what kind of planet is it? Do we need warm clothes?” he stopped for a moment as he noticed Rey and Poe’s blushed cheeks.”But I think I should come back later.”

Rey felt it unfair for the first time, to hide something from a Force sensitive person, Finn could sence their feelings if he want to.

“You should take a move too.” complained Poe.

“What?” Finn didn’t got it.

“Never mind.” waved Poe and walked.

Rey giggled and smiled, she felt like a teenager girl who can’t hide her feelings.

As they arrived to Lothal and departured, Rey hurried out so excitedly. BB-8 and D-o rolled next to her as always. Chewie roared and followed her too.

Lothal isn’t looked loke a pleasant place. It was grey and cold, but it didn’t bothered Rey to walk forward. She seen some ruins from the Falcon and she searched for them. But as she walked more and more, realised she went to the wrong direction. But a strong sence of the Force pulled her to that direction.

As they reached closer, Rey saw just a cave not a temple.

She turned back to her fellows sadly.

“It’s not what we saw from the Falcon, but it called me so much.” she said it as a an explanation.

“No problem sunshine. We trust in your sences.” Poe stepped next to her.

“I sensed it too!” said Finn to confirm it.

“You feel it too?” Rey rushed to him happily “It call me so much.”

“Yes! We should go and see what’s hiding in there.”

Poe shook his head with disapproval, he always felt to be at disadvantage againts Finn. Rey and Finn had a lot in common, he sometimes wondered why is Rey still with him. But he dismissed that thought in a hurry and tried not to think about it any longer. Poe was badly in love and he was sure if Rey felt her, he would never be fall in love again.

The cave was dark and wet, as they walked deep inside Rey turned on her lightsaber to lit with it. Soon reached a big hall it’s walls were painted by ancient drawings.


	9. Forbidden desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they arrived to Lothar and found a cave as Finn and Rey entered, it didn’t work out that way as they expected.  
> Meanwhile Finn hiding something from her and it inside tear him apart.

The cave was dark and wet, as they walked deep inside, Rey turned on her lightsaber to lit with it. Just the two of them entered the cave, the rest of team stayed outside. Rey asked them to be patient. 

As they reached a great hall Finn stopped and looked up. He saw paintings on the wall around. 

“Hey, Rey, look up!” he said and pointed with his hand. 

Rey looked up and amused. She didn’t noticed these masterpieces, just looked straight ahead. 

“It looked like a story, or a parable. I don’t see it clearly.” 

Finn looked at her and his heart started to pound faster. He knew it wasn’t the right moment but he couldn’t helped just thought about Rey. He can’t rid of the imagination of her smooth skin an jealousy ran troughs him when he remembered to Poe as he could touch her breasts and kissed her lips. It caused pain to him. He should be with her, to care for her and kissed every morning. Finn didn’t knew how it happened, he never believer that Rey and Poe. They always fought and argue… It must be only his abilities in sex, that changed her mind.

She asked him first but he was too shy and sent Rey to Poe’s nest. He was his best friend too, but she was more important to him.

“Rey!” said Finn aloud, she turned back and looked at him surprised.

“Yes?”

“I wanted to tell you something.” he felt embarrassed already, but he couldn’t back out of again.

“Can we discuss it later?” asked Rey and turned back to the wall. “I sensed something inside that cave. I feel it’s ancient and powerful.” she tried to read the words on the walls.

“3CPO could help me now to translate it.” taught Rey.

Finn lowered his head sadly. Rey turned him down that easily, it made him hopeless. In the good old days Rey always listened to him, but nowadays, she hear only Poe but no one else.

“This way.” said Rey suddenly and went forward to a tunnel on their left. There were a dozen of tunnels around them but she was sure of it.

“What do you expected to find?” asked Finn and hurried after her.

“I don’t know, just a feeling guide me. It’s so strong.”

Finn reached her and took his hand on her shoulder.

“Rey, I feel something too.”

“Really?” asked Rey and turned to him with a surprised look on her face.

“Yeah…” and Finn leaned forward.

Rey doesn’t moved, she stood still as Finn leaned closer and closer. His heart pounded so fast, he imagined that moment for a thousand times, the most of them Rey refused him but now she doesn’t.

As their lips touched Finn couldn’t help but pulled her closer, she kissed him back.

Rey doesn’t know why, he was with Rose and she was with Poe, but as she tasted Finn’s kiss, she wanted more. She had more and more desires in the last couple of days and now she couldn’t control it, just accepted Finn’s kiss and grabbed his shoulder. A tiny feeling in her gut said she wanted it too, just never had a chance.

But he was her best friend and Rey didn’t want to ruin it.

“We can’t do this!” said Rey suddenly as she broke their kiss.

“Why?” Finn stared at her with disbelief.

“Because you are my best friend and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“You don’t, it made it even stronger.” he said it desperately.

“I’m not sure of it.” Rey stepped on step further.

“Poe could get everything from you, but I risked my life so many times for you, and I don’t get anything?”

“You are jealous.” Rey shook her head “I didn’t choose Poe instead of you, you mean a lot more to me, you are like a brother to me. I would die for you in a blink of an eye too, but… “ she strugled to made sense of her feelings. “I’m with Poe because he... cause he doesn’t mind to be used.” she dropped her hands.

“I don’t mind it too! You can use me… I don’t ask to break up with Poe, just… Just kiss me one more time, and if you will feel anything, I let you go forever.” his eyes were so longing, his voice so desperate, he loved Rey for so long and needed to be loved back.

Rey hesitated for a moment, she doesn’t understand his sudden change but she felt it too. It wasn’t about felt nothing, but it wasn’t right. She wanted him too, now as she tasted him, wanted more. Her dark side rose again and guided her.

“Alright.” said Rey.

Finn didn’t even wait her to end her sentence, he leaned forward and kissed her. Rey felt an immense rush inside her and kissed him back, took her hands under his shirt and touched Finn’s skin.

Finn didn’t hesitate too much, he touched her butt and pushed her to the wall.

Rey panted as she felt his hard cock pressed to her tights. They still wear their clothes but his urgent touch made wet between her legs and she blushed.

She already felt guilty and doesn’t even know how she will look in to Poe’s eyes. but she knew there is no turning back.

Finn freed her and himself from their clothes and touched her with his fingers on her clit. 

Rey moaned and let him inside her. They made love is rush, hurried touches and kisses followed each other and panted to each others neck as they feared someone saw them.

It wasn’t about Rey didn’t enjoyed it, but she missed something, and her thoughts leaned back to Poe. She missed his voice in her ears as he moaned with joy.

Finn buried his head in her neck and moaned joyfully, his heart pounded fast. He wanted to be with her for so long and now to be with her it was mind blowing. He hoped she enjoyed it too as much as he did.

As fast as it started they ended it too. Finn panted to her neck and she felt his relief.

“Sorry, I wasn’t the best.” said Finn quietly.

Rey nodded and looked at his eyes. Her look was empty. Finn stepped further and organized his dress. He felt as his heart sink and already regret it to let his desire overtook him. He should have waited for a better moment.

Rey fixed her dress, she felt emptiness in her chest and longed for relief too, but she didn’t want to ask Finn for that.

“So, I think we should go.” said and walked forward.

Finn understand her and hoped he didn’t ruined everything.

Soon they arrived to a narrow aisle, it looked like innocent but when Rey stepped to a round rock two laser blast flew toward her from the walls. If she was not a Jedi, she must be dead now. But Rey sensed it in time and leaned back. The blast flew near her head.

“It was close.” said Finn and examined the floor. “Do you think we can make it?”

“Sure, of course we can. Just do it as I told you, let the Force guide you.” said Rey with a bright face. She hoped taught enough to Finn to manage it.

“All right. Let’s do it!” said Finn and stepped forward, he was happy to had a chance to put aside his thoughts about his failure with Rey.

As he walked two more blast flew to his direction. He jumped aside as Rey told him, leaned on the Force. Rey walked next to him, as they speed up, more blasters flew toward them but it was still an easy task to a Jedi.

Two more steps later an iron hammer come down from the ceiling so they had to jump and another daggers come out of the walls too. It’s get more difficult as more hammer, dagger and laser blast moved toward them.

And suddenly the floor vanished and they fell down to a hole.

“Auch.” said Finn as he landed raff next to Rey who reached the ground elegantly as a cat.

“Are you okay?” asked Rey and helped Finn up.

“Yeah, thanks.” he was happy, because it seemed Rey wasn’t mad at him. It felt so nature to be with her as it was always, as nothing had happened.

“We should go.” said Rey “They are waiting for us outside.”

“Yeah, I almost forget about them. “ laughed Finn and walked toward.

Rey turned her lightsaber on to lite with it. She felt they get closer to their destiny.

They found it on a great hall above high. It was a lightsaber, inside a glass cage.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to take it off.” said Finn as he saw Rey climbing up on the flat wall.

“I had to reach it. I’m sure it hold answers to a lot of question.”

Finn knew it’s meaningless to try to stop her, because Rey wasn’t the one who give up easily.

She climbed with ease, Finn was always amused by her abilities. Soon Rey reached the glass cage and as she touched, it opened. She hesitated for a moment than took it.

At the very moment Finn heard rumbling above them and rock fall down.

“Rey, we should go! It’s collapsing.”

But she didn’t answered, instead of just fell down. Finn run to caught her but she thumbed to a rock them rolled down right into his arms.

After the cave collapsed, and the dust went out Poe caught a glimpse of a figure walking toward them. He and Rose stand up and hurried to it. Chewie, BB-8, 3-CPO and D-O followed them. As they get closer they saw it was Finn, and he carried someone.

“Rey!” shouted Poe and run closer.

Rey was unconscious, her head leaned back, eyes open, her body was motionless.

“What happened? “ Poe’s eyes widened in fear and tried to touch Rey’s pulse.

“The cave collapsed when we found and ancient lightsaber” Finn coughed “ An ancient relic, Rey touched it and suddenly the world get moving around us. A rock hit her, she should broke many bones. I don’t know how it could had happened, but it was like she doesn’t noticed it!” Finn struggled to hold Rey so Poe took her to his lap and hurried to the Falcon.

“Are you okay?” asked Rose and touched Finn’s shoulder.

Chewie roared and followed Poe to the Falcon.

“Yes, I’m fine, just a bit exhausted, but Rey fell from high, she reached that lightsaber than froze. “ he shook his head.

Poe’s hearth pounded fast, his brain screamed. He never wanted to saw Rey like that, so motionless, so pale.

She had hearth beat but there were planty of bruises on her body, blood leak from her wounds and it didn’t mattered how desperately her tried to wake her up, Rey didn’t responded.

She laid on a sofa next to the chess table on the Falcon. Poe was busy around her, cleaned her wounds and tied them with clean bandages.

BB-8, D-O watched Rey worried.

Meanwhile Chewie and Rose turn on the engines and flew back to the base. Only Finn seemed to be distracted, he avoided Poe and went back to the engines to repair something with a meaningless explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is amost a joke for April 1. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed. I wish all of you good health and be happy, during these hard days!


	10. Hard times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Finn saved Rey on Lothal, they had left to return to the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss.  
> Rey is badly wounded, Poe didn't left her alone for a sec, but something bothered him and it leads him to Finn.  
> They a lot to discuss, despite of Rey need's they help.

_At the very moment when Rey touched that lightsaber, she had a vision. Everything darkened around her like the first time she found Anakin’s lightsaber._

_But this vision was different. Rey saw herself as left Luke on Ak-To, he seemed so confused and abandoned, she missed her old Master. Then it changed to Leia, the General shook her head disappointed after her failure on her training on D’quar._

_Hear heart ached, she disappointed them. They died before she could excuse._

_They should forgive her, she did everything as it felt right. She defeated the Emperor, she refused the dark side, they should understand that!_

_But deep inside her heart Rey felt it’s not enough._

_Than the vision changed and she saw Poe, he was on a field, standing in front of her, his eyes were wet of tears._

_“How could you do that?” his face gets angry. “You cheated me with my best friend. I trusted you!”_

_His words echoed in her head._

_“No! I… I just…” she tried to explain it, but there was no great explanation for what she had done._

_“I’m disappointed in you.” said Poe and walked away with a look on his face that broke her heart._

_“I’m sorry!’ Rey leaned forward to reach him, but Poe disappeared._

_Instead of she saw Palpatine hanging from his life supporting system._

_“You are not a Jedi, too much rage and anger in you. You are just like me! Hatred and sorrow followed you wherever you go!”_

_He was Rey’s worst nightmare, on lonely dark nights she still hear his cruel voice._

_“No!” resisted Rey “I’m a Skywalker!”_

_Palpatine laughed with an evil grin on his face._

_“Don’t mislead yourself with this foolish Skywalker legacy. You will never be like them, you feiled al their tasks, you disappointed them, they doesn’t needed you any more!”_

_Rey felt as tears fell down from her eyes._

_“It’s not true, you are lying.” whispered Rey weak._

_She fell to her knees and took her head between her hands. She defeated him once, how could he be here again!_

_Last time she faced him, there were friends who counted on her, but now she betrayed them too!”_

Poe sat on her bed next to Rey. He didn’t left since they arrived to the base. BB-8 and D-o were with him, worried about her too. Chewie come in and go out recently, he worried to her too.

Time after time his sight sat on that lightsaber she found on Lothal. He felt anger as he saw it on the desk. It caused all her pain and suffering.

Sometimes Rey cried out quietly as something bothered her in her dreams.

After the medics examined her, they said she is just exhausted, needed rest and will be fine soon, but Poe felt it’s something different.

Her face was too pale, and her hand too cold. Pain trembled trough her body recently.

Miraculously no bone broke in her body, it calmed him for a bit. 

Ha wanted to throw out that lightsaber from the Falcon, but he restrained himself. Rey would be mad if he did that.

She will wake up soon Poe was sure about it. Rey had survived so many things, she will be better soon.

Poe stood up and reached to the lightsaber. He examined it closer, it was a roughly made one. He wasn’t force sensitive but he could easily tell this piece is evil. Poe activated it and red light lit the little room.

Poe’s face distorted with anger. and turned it off quickly.

He started to worry about Rey’s Palpatin legacy and immediately knew he should speak with Finn about that. He was with her on Lothal and was force sensitive too, maybe he could help.

It wasn’t a hard task to found Finn, he was training on the wood with a droid.

“Hey, buddy!” said Poe with a smile on his face.

Finn froze to his voice and tuned off the droid in a hurry.

“Hi!” he turned off Rey’s lightsaber and took off his helmet.

Poe could tell in the first moment that something isn’t okay with him.

“I wanted to talk to you about what had happened in the cave.”

Sweat appeared on Finn’s forehead to this words.

“are you okay, buddy?” asked Poe worriedly and wrinkled his forehead.

“I wanted to tell you!” extenuate Finn “Just didn’t know how.”

“Okay, I’m listening.” Poe folded his arms, he began to worry about what he would hear.

Maybe Rey turned to the dark side and Finn fought with her? Or something attacked them and Finn run away, left Rey behind, it could explain how could he be well despite of her bad condition.

“I… we… just…” Finn couldn’t found the right words.

“Just say it, buddy.” couraged him Poe. 

Finn shook his head and took a deep breath, he prepared for the worst.

“We mad love in that cave.”

“What?” asked Poe with a high tone I his voice, but there was no anger or hatred in his voice, just as he didn’t understand it.

“We… we mad love.” repeated it Finn with a less effort and swallowed hardly.

“I understand it for the first time, and we will discuss it later.” pointed on Finn with his finger “But now we had a bigger problem, I activated that lightsaber and its Sith. I’m afraid she fight with the dark side again.” said Poe with a massive hint of worry in his voice.

“What?” it was Finn’s turn to freak out.

“Could you help? You are force sensitive too!”

“I’m not sure of it, but I will try my best.” promised Finn and they hurried back to Rey.

_The vision changed again and this time Rey heard a familiar voice, just like so many times before Exegol._

_“Come and join me! Just accept it.” it was Kylo Ren not Ben Solo._

_Rey shook her head, it broke her heart as she thought about Ben and how much she missed him._

_“We are a dyad in the Force. You keep saying, no one understands you, but I did.”_

_Ren leaned his hand to her._

_Rey wanted to take it, she wanted to be with him again, but this man wasn’t that one who saved her life, it’s not him yet. She should not accept it!_

_“Just take it! You and I could change the future, we meant to be rule the Galaxy.”_

_“No…” Rey tried to refuse but her stamina getting to disappear._

_She felt an immense pull to his hand. She refused him so many times. Since Exegol she hadn’t felt the pull of the dark side, but now it returned._

_Sadness and sorrow filled her heart. She betrayed all her loved ones, ruined her friendship with Finn, broke Poe’s heart and disappointed her Masters, especially her heritage of all Jedi._

_She was a disappointment… Black void appeared around her as she stood on a rock in the middle of nowhere. Rey felt as the dark filled her heart. It had never happened before, how could she let it?_

_It was her last thought before it flooded her._

She was even paler when they reached her bed.

Finn took Rey’s hand on his and looked at Poe worried.

“I try to reach her, but I’m not really good in it.”

“Just do it!” said Poe impatiently.

Finn closed his eyes and tried to reach her troughs the Force. He sensed evil around her, it strikes back as he tried to reach her.

Poe almost holds his breath back as waited. Finn’s forehead was sweaty from the effort to reach her.

_Rey almost faded in the darkness when a voice reached her ears._

_“Rey!” she recognized that sound but couldn’t pair a face to that._

_“Rey!” You are better than that. You are filed with light.”_

_Now she could recognized him._

_“It’s not true that your are a disappointment.” his voice comforted her like no one does before._

_“We love you Rey, and always will! You are not alone!”_

_A bright light came through the darkness and now she knew who he was._

_“Father!” she felt happiness in her heart again, and become a child. She run to him and hugged her father tight._

Finn sensec an unknown presence around Rey and the darkness started to disappiare as he caught a glimpe o him.

As he opened his eyes, Rey eyes opened too.

BB-8 beeped happyly and D-O rolled around the bed.

“Ha-happy!”

Rey was confused but calm.

“What had happened? Why are we here?”

“Oh, I’m so glad you are awake!” said Poe and kneeled beside her on the bed to kiss her.

Guilt spread across her face but she accepted his kiss and find comfort in his ram.

“We were worried about you, I couldn’t lost you after all.” and kissed her forehead.

“It was close.” said Finn and sat next to Rey. “Who was he? I couldn’t recognize him.”

Rey opened her mouth, rough voice came troughs it first than she cleared her throat.

“He was my father.” she missed him already, and her mother too.

It was so happy and comfy to be with him, she never wanted to left, but here waited her new family and she couldn’t leave them like that.

Poe and Finn hugged her as she sat up. She belong here, with friends and love.

Finn left them alone, leave enough time to discuss everything.

Poe lay next to Rey and she rested her head on his shoulder. Rey knew there is one thing still to discuss, but she didn’t want to disturbed the peace around them.

“Do you wanna keep that lightsaber? It’s evil.”

“Yeah, I know it now.” Rey nodded, and at this very moment she understood everything, why had Finn acted so weirdly, because that cave was all evil and it confused them.

“I don’t mind if you are with Finn too.” said Poe quietly.

Rey jumped up from his shoulder and looked at his eyes frustrated. Her hearth pound so fast, she was afraid of Poe’s reaction.

“I always knew I won’t be enough to you, but I hoped it will last longer. But I don’t have the right to hold you back. “And he smiled with resignation.

“No!” Rey refused it. “We regret it already. The cave disturbed us.”

“No, it’s okay, really. “ Poe nodded with sympathetically.

Rey leaned forward and kissed him.

“Poe Dameron, you could share your General title but I’m not a trading subject. I sat my mind, and it’s better to me and Finn to be just friends, like brother and sister. You are the one I love and I don’t want anyone else.” she smiled brightly.

“For God’s sake, you know how to make me a fool of you.” Poe laughed “Rey Skywalker I love you with my whole heart and nothing in the Galaxy could stop me in It.” he kissed Rey gently than more passionate as she come closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support 😀 it means a lot to me ❤️  
> Be healthy and read a lot 😀✌🏻


End file.
